Embodiments described herein relate to the field of airborne geological mapping.
Active source electromagnetic surveying EM such as time domain electromagnetic (TDEM) surveying is a rapidly developing area of geophysical surveying. It encompasses ground based and airborne applications. TDEM geological mapping involves measuring the magnetic response of the earth to a primary magnetic field transmitted by the survey system. The relation between the transmitted primary field and the response is used to calculate the electrical resistivity structure of the earth, from which geological information is inferred.
Examples of TDEM surveying systems and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,914 and WIPO patent applications PCT/CA2009/001197, PCT/CA2009/000217 and PCT/CA2010/001863.